1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrical connectors. More particularly, the invention is directed to flat plug electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat plug electrical connectors are used in applications in which clearances surrounding electrical outlets prevent the use of conventional straight electrical plugs. However, many flat plug electrical connectors may be damaged if electrical cords are abruptly pulled or if users improperly remove the flat plug electrical connectors from the electrical outlets.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve flat plug electrical connectors.